The present invention is directed, in general, to a tray and cup holder combination adapted for insertion into the cup holding recess of an automotive console.
Food purchased at a drive-through restaurant may be eaten while driving. Cup holders are frequently placed in the consoles of automobiles. However, there is still no place to put food such as may be purchased at the drive-through. Disposable food and drink containers are used by drive-through restaurants. A need exists for a disposable cup and tray combination that can hold food items like hamburgers, french fries, and a drink.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,523 (the ""523 patent) discloses an xe2x80x9cArticle Support System Having Multiple Utilitiesxe2x80x9d having two-piece construction, one tray, and a number of concentric cylinders of varying diameter. The weight of the tray and its contents causes the part of the tray designed to fit into the cup holder to bind against the automotive cup holder. (See the ""523 patent, FIG. 4) A need exists beyond the ""523 patent for a combination cup holder and tray with a simple and inexpensive means of attachment to an automotive cup holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,580 (the ""063 patent) discloses a xe2x80x9cFood And Beverage Tray Supportable By A Cupholder,xe2x80x9d which provides a combination of three cup holders and a single tray. The ""580 patent is limited to fit one size of cup holder. A need exists beyond the ""580 patent for a combination cup holder and tray that can fit different sizes of cup holders and that can support more than one tray.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,063 (the ""063 patent) discloses a xe2x80x9cConcession Trayxe2x80x9d having a single tray with one-piece construction. A need exists beyond the ""063 patent for a tray and cup holder combination that can support a plurality of trays.
Therefore, a need exists beyond the prior art for a tray and cup holder combination that is inexpensive to manufacture, adaptable to a variety of vehicle console cup holders, and that can support at least one tray. An invention is needed that can accommodate all of these requirements in an effective manner.
The invention that meets the needs identified above is a tray and cup holder assembly having a main tray, a holder, a plurality of trays, and at least one structural support. The holder consists of an inverted truncated cone joined to the main tray and closed at the bottom and is adapted for insertion into the cup holder of an automotive console. At least one tray has a recess adapted to hold the food items and the trays are arranged asymmetrically. Each tray is generally rectangular in shape and preferably has rounded corners. At least one tray has at least one aperture having a size and orientation designed to hold a container such as a french fry container. A crushable extension is joined to the holder and allows the holder to conform to the shape of the automotive cup holder. Alternatively, the crushable extension may be a pad affixed to the holder by an adhesive to the outside wall of the cup holder section along the longitudinal axis. A circumferential support, a supplemental support, two inner supports, and a disc support provide structural integrity to the tray assembly. The novel configuration of the tray and cup holder combination makes it inexpensive to manufacture, adaptable to a variety of vehicle console cup holders, and that can support at least one tray.